


Bulletproof? Maybe not.

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruises, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gun Violence, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: Adrien knows that his Chat Noir suit is bulletproof. He remembers every time he's been shot and only had some bruises left behind. That is until he realizes his suit in only bullet resistant.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Bulletproof? Maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TheQueenBeeGeek for being my Beta reader for this work.

I always thought the suits were bullet proof. Surely with the blows that come from some of the akumas they would have to be. But apparently, bullet resistant is more accurate. It was the 3rd time I was shot as Chat Noir when I realized that actually. They always hurt like hell, and I’d have a nasty bruise that would take a week or two to fully heal but it wasn’t too bad.

The first time was a simple mugger too scared for his own good. Once he saw me, he pointed the gun on me and ‘accidentally’ pulled the trigger; right in my shoulder. Well, against my shoulder. The bullet fell to the ground after it impacted against my shoulder. I’m still not sure if it was an accident, but his reaction makes me assume so. He dropped to the ground and simply was frozen. Maybe he realized he couldn’t win and gave up, or he was so sorry for his actions that he broke? Either way it hurt, enough that I stumbled back to regain my footing but not enough that I let out any indication that I even felt pain, just shock, and Ladybug still doesn’t know about it. After that day I did start to bring up that our suits were bullet proof a bit more often.

* * *

The second time was scarier than the first for me by far, mainly for two reasons.

  1. Ladybug was the target of the attack and while I knew my suit could take the hit, I didn’t want to take the chance that hers couldn’t with her life on the line.
  2. I knew the shot was coming, I knew that a weapon that could easily kill a normal man was going to hit me, and knowing is scarier.



From what the police told us, he was a hitman hired by Hawkmoth to take us out and retrieve the Miraculous A new tactic from him, but it only made me more eager to take the bastard down. I was sixteen at the time, and my bugaboo was still only fifteen. Hawkmoth knew that we were only kids, he said so and he was willing to kill us; now he wasn’t even using his own hands or even powers. Such a coward.

Once I saw the weapon drawn and pointed at her, everything else in my vision except for Ladybug and the hitman was gone. Nothing mattered except protecting my partner, without even thinking I tackled her to the ground. As three shots rang out into the air I was oddly relieved as I felt them all. Twice in my back and once in my hand which I used to cover the back of Ladybug’s head. With the commotion after the akuma fight the streets were empty except for a few journalists, including one Alya Césaire. She was the one who caught the exchange on video. Most of the other crews were busy packing up since the akuma was taken care of, and the post battle interview had already finished.

My back was on fire as the ache from the precise bullets spread as the bruises formed on my skin but I managed to only let out a low grunt that only Ladybug could hear. I was too focused on trying to not scream out in agony to realize what happened, but she ripped away the pistol used by the man while I still held onto her. I opened my eyes to see the gun being flung away and Ladybug trying to tear away from me with murder in her eyes, a look that I’ve never seen before and with such fire behind those beautiful bluebell eyes I wouldn’t soon forget it. Not wanting to fight against her with how much pain I was in I let her go so I could hopefully catch my breath. I wasn’t given long to regain my composure as when I looked back to the attacker what I saw was a crumpled man being punched repeatedly by my partner with police too scared to intervene which was fair. I didn't even want to intervene. Slowly I returned to my feet and made my way over to Ladybug. While the hitman deserved to be punished for trying to kill her, his broken nose and fingers along with his bruised face was probably enough for now. I had to rip Ladybug away which just made her scream protests, having wanted to keep going; I wrapped my arm around her waist and bounded up and away from the mess.

Once we were on a secluded rooftop, far enough way that no one could hear her screaming from where we came from, I set her down and she turned on me with that same murderous look I saw before.

“Show me how bad you’re hurt!” She practically screamed in my face.

I couldn’t hide the grimace on my face from the pain I felt no matter how much I tried. “I’m fine, top shape. Really, I promise.” I flexed my arms, trying to strike a confident pose but quickly dropped to one knee due to accidentally moving my back too much.

“Top shape? You promise?” Damn she wasn’t just concerned, at that point she was actually pissed at me for lying to her. So I had to switch tactics.

“I can’t show you how bad it is, magical cat suit, remember.” I groaned out still on the ground unwilling to subject my back to standing again.

“Drop your transformation and hide your face. You aren’t leaving until I see your back.” She left absolutely no room for argument and at that point I didn’t even have one I could use. A sudden beeping caught my attention so I looked down to my injured hand.

I only had one paw pad left on my ring so I finally gave in and detransformed behind a chimney; I took my over-shirt off and tucked it away so she couldn’t see it, then turned my shirt inside out and put it on just enough to cover my head and back of my neck.

“Are you ready to show me how bad it is?” She called out, frustration lining her voice and her foot anxiously tapping. Fear still hung in the air and I knew she was scared of what she was about to see; no one else would have known she was afraid, but after working with her as close and as long as I have, I knew.

“Yeah my face is covered, you can come over. My back is facing you.” I ground out my words frustrated by having to show her and still trying to conceal the pain. I didn’t mean to sound so upset at the time, but I really didn’t want her to worry about me.

The footsteps came quickly before stopping suddenly. “Oh my…” she took the last few steps and fell to her knees behind me “m-minou” her hand lightly touched my upper back.

She wasn’t transformed! She lightly brushed her hand across my back but the pain I felt from the near contact momentarily brought all thoughts to a halt. Then I heard her sniffling, and I could tell she was crying and if I didn’t comfort her soon enough, she would be sobbing but apparently that couldn’t be helped.

“Hey, hey.” I reached my hand out behind me signaling her to take it, and she did just that. But I had to pull away and switch hands as I had forgotten which hand had been shot. She didn’t say anything at the time and just took my other hand giving it a tight squeeze.

“How bad is it bugaboo?” Although I already knew the answer, I hoped she could take her mind off her emotions to answer my question

“B-bad,” She sniffed loudly “it’s re-really bad.” she was barely able to speak but barely speaking was better than sobbing.

“Show me how bad it is. Trace the outer edge of it with your finger.” It was big, bigger than I expected. Her finger traced around to one of my sides then continued its path without her touching my chest or abdomen. It went up and down at various points, the left side of my back was hit lower than the right side of my back. The bruise went below my pant line and whoever was behind the mask stopped at one point when her finger met the top of my top of my pants then continued a few centimeters to the right of where she left off then met back up to where she started. It was bad, incredibly bad. But I had to be strong for her right now. I didn’t want to hear her cry. “See it’s not that bad.”

I don’t know if there was a right thing to say when half my back looked like a nasty mix between green, purple, blue, and every shade in between but “see it’s not that bad” wasn’t it.

“That’s not bad, it's horrible!” She was sobbing. I could hear it in her voice that I broke the dam with that line and tears must now be pouring down her face. I’ve never seen Ladybug truly weep before, but hearing that broke my heart more than any of her rejections ever had. I hoped never to hear that sound ever again and I doubly hoped never to cause it again either.

“You got shot twice! Were lucky he missed his other shot because, be-be- cause--” her hand pulled away from mine and I instantly felt the lack of warmth. All I could hear was the pain in her muffled cries as she let it all out. I slowly turned around and reached my hand out to try and find her shoulder. Once I did I pulled her into a hug and held onto her tight. It hurt like absolute hell, the searing pain from my back roared to life, completely silencing the pain in my right hand. She sobbed into my chest and wiped her tears into my loose hanging shirt. Her hold on me loosened and her breathing started to even itself out bit by bit.

I knew holding back the truth was only gonna cause more pain later if she watched the footage, so I knew I had to confess “All of them hit me not just two, two of them hit my back but one of them hit my hand. The hand that I was using to protect the back of your head. And I know you hate it when I take hits for you but I would gladly take even more shots so that you never have to.”

“W-why.?” She asked the sobs becoming slower and softer “There was no way for me to cleanse his evil, no way to bring you back if…” and the sobbing returned slightly more.

“Because,” her head pulled away and I assume she was looking up at the black t-shirt sprawled across my face. “I love you and would do anything to protect you.” I gently ran my fingers through her hair trying to comfort her and show her I meant every word as she couldn’t look into my eyes.

She sniffled loudly and tightly hugged me, a loud groan escaping my mouth as I wasn’t expecting her to squeeze my back so quickly or hard. “Thank you, kitty. For saving me today.” I held her in my lap and she finally stopped crying after some time. Neither one of us were transformed, but it didn’t matter who was behind the suit because in the moment all that mattered was that I was Chat Noir and she was Ladybug and together we could get through anything. Including dealing with the police so we could figure out what happened and going to Alya so she could tell everyone that we were both ok.

I drew the short straw, so I went to Alya. Could have been worse but I wanted to wrap it up quickly. I knocked on her window which was quickly opened up by Nino who had been comforting Alya after having seen me being shot. I assured her that I was ok and that the magic protected me, leaving out that I was in excruciating pain almost every time I moved or even breathed. She recorded me saying it so she could post it to her blog. Once the video was recorded I made my leave making sure neither of them suspected just how badly I had actually been hurt.

* * *

The third time I was shot was today, just hours ago. I turned seventeen today and apparently today was a great day for a full-on assault as Scarletmoth and Mayured attacked. Eighty-seven akumas each partnered with an amok, plus two miraculous wielders and an extra akuma to give them their added power. Finding allies to fight alongside us was not easy, but several people volunteered and that included several adults. With eight extra miraculous holders on our side, I was partnered with Carapace, who was brought back due to the dire circumstances, our job was to take out the eight priority targets: Dark Cupid, the new Catalyst, Scarletmoth and Mayured along with the amok that guarded each one of them. Ladybug had to stay in the front lines as both a leader and a support, giving out commands and capturing butterflies and feathers.

The assault lasted for well over three hours with the opponents dropping one by one as the battle waged on. The chaos created by Scarletmoth and Mayured was no match for the skill and teamwork we executed as team miraculous. I was able to cataclysm Catalyst’s akuamtized object causing all of the akumas to drop their transformations and every sentimonster to dissolve.

Without the extra power Lila granted them as Catalyst, Hawkmoth was about to give up since it was now ten to two, but he apparently had another trick up his sleeve. As I pulled the miraculous from his chest, almost certain who was under the mask after finding out about Mayura but still hoping to be wrong, the magic faded leaving the man who I once called my father kneeling on the ground. Apparently, he believed the fight wasn’t over as he pulled out a large handgun from his coat and fired it into my chest twice.

From what the police told us, the gun he used was a high caliber pistol, altered to fire armor piercing rounds. With the large recoil of such a gun and only using one hand only one of the shots hit my chest where he aimed but luckily didn’t pierce due to Plagg quickly shifting the magical protection to cover my heart and other organs, but that left my shoulder exposed to his second shot which went straight through the front. And that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

* * *

‘God the lights are bright.’ I try closing my eyes further, which doesn’t do much given they are already closed but it doesn’t matter cause the groan in the back of my throat announces my consciousness to the room. “Adrien!” I slowly open my eyes to find Marinette sitting to the right of my hospital bed which I hadn’t even realized I was in yet. She had obviously been crying and based on how she was sitting she was probably laying her head on my bed.

“Marinette? What are you doing here?” I’m still half asleep and under the effects of some anesthetics I think, but I try my best to sound concerned and confused.

“Mom minou, I brought you here.” Two things happened simultaneously in my head: one, I realized that Marinette was Ladybug (total score), two, I remembered the last three hours before I blacked out. I look to my left shoulder and see it is heavily bandaged and I am in excruciating pain as I try to move it. “You were in surgery for several hours; the bullet was lodged in your shoulder and they were able to get it out and do whatever else needed to be done.” She says softly as she wipes her eyes of the fresh tears welling up. I move over slightly much to Marinette’s shock which quickly dissipates as I pat the area I just opened up next to me.

“I don’t want you to leave me, so join me instead.” She seems hesitant but eventually she gives in and crawls into my bed and happily lays her chest on my uninjured side. It’s peaceful, more peaceful than I’ve felt in years if I’m honest. All because my lady is finally by my side and our war is over. “Six bullets, six gunshots and we can finally be together.” I let out a content sigh and let a purr erupt from deep inside my chest. That is until Marinette lifts her head from my chest to give me a confused look.

“Six? I only remember five.”

I look at her just as confused as her. “Well I got shot twice today, three times when Hawkmoth sent a hit man, and once a few years ago when that mugger…” She didn’t know about that one until I said it. “Shit. Um about that…” The anger on her face soon melted off her face as she rests her head against my side again.

“Tell me about it once you’re out of here and then I’ll be mad at you.” She whispers tiredly as she nuzzles her head further into my chest.

“I promise m’lady.”


End file.
